Suito
Water |ailments = Waterblight |weaknesses = Earth Ice |creator = Democide}} Appearance Suito is a small, ape-like Fanged Beast which is much more slender than Conga and has an upright posture. The fur is turquoise with blueish parts on the belly and greenish parts on the back. The Fanged Beast's face is naked and dirty white with a long snout armed with pointy teeth. The arms are longer than the legs and and have no real claws but finger nails. Both limb pairs have an opposing thumb or toe. Suito's tail is very long and flexible. Habitat and Ecology Suito is endemic in the Bamboo Grove where it lives in nearness of lakes or other water bodies. The Fanged Beast comes rarely to the ground, only when it searches for food or fights off a threat and climbs bamboo stems or ledges on rocky areas most of the time. Suito is a good fisher and swimmer and groups of them can be often seen scaring the fish directly into the mouth of another individual whose teeth can hold the slippery prey with ease. Besides fish the Fanged Beast also eats bamboo and other plants as well as small animals. If needed the food gets cut into smaller bits with a edgy stone so it can swallow them whole as Suito cannot chew with the pointy teeth. The monster also has a habit of washing food that wasn't found in the water before it eats it. The small monster lives in groups of many individuals and live socially with other groups as well. The families consist of several Suitos, some Suitongas, young adult males and females and are led by one male. Suito is known as a prankster that even plays tricks on youngs of top predator species like Zinogre. The Fanged Beast is so agile that the unexperienced predators can hardly fight back. But Suito knows its limits and doesn't approach full-grown individuals. As it is very curious it plays pranks on passing hunters that roam the Bamboo Grove as they are so very different from the humans of the surrounding village with their armors and weapons. That's why they are known as Turquoise Pranksters. Abilities Suito's main ability is spitting water in the face of opponents to confuse them. Along with that it uses punches and other physical attacks. The long tail should always be observed as the Fanged Beast uses it to let other's trip over it. Attacks #'Punch': Suito stretches its arms and punches once or twice depending on how long it stretches. #'Tail trip': The Fanged Beast lines up its tail and tries to swipe an opponent of its feet. #'Water Spit': Suito holds its head back while standing upright and spits a ball of water at the direction of its target. #'Restrain': Only used when in an area together with Suitonga. Suito makes a screeching sound and jumps on a hunter to restrain him/her in his/her actions. The hunter needs to struggle to get free and is an easy target for the Suitonga. This attack gets used quite rarely. Notes *The weakness is earth, then ice. *Suitos are normally encountered in groups of three to four individuals. **When encountered together with a Suitonga it gains a new attack, Restrain. *The name is derived from the Japanese word 水域 (Suiiki) which means "water (area)". Materials Suito Pelt, Sharp Claw, Monster Bone S Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast